


Podfic for "Listen" by roxymissrose

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Long ago and far away, before I lost my voice, I recorded a podfic for one of my favorite Smallville stories and I'm finally posting it here.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 7





	Podfic for "Listen" by roxymissrose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose). Log in to view. 



Podfic may be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/o8d2tsh5crnfm94/listen_storyroxymissrose.zip


End file.
